The Reaper
by Phoenix313
Summary: Koro Sensei. The name means so much to us, To some, Monster to others he is an experiment, he is known as an assassin, the Grim Reaper, but most importantly, he is a Teacher. However today, we are here with the Reaper, the assassin Koro Sensei used to be. So before you go any futher think and ask yourself, do you really want to know Koro Sense not as a Teacher, but as an assassin?


**_The Reaper_**

 **London 1889**

A tall, shadowy form wound its way through the dark maze of streets in late 18'th century London. It passed many of England's sleeping homeless as silently as a warm spring breeze, his feet lightly skimmed the ground as if he was simply floating above it, barely stirring the golden autumn leaves on the stone tiled ground beneath him.

The buildings rose up into the sky, making many walls and Alleyways one would need to pass through in order to reach their destination, wherever it might be.

The cold night air froze the water on the ground as frost crept up closed windowsills, trying to reach into the warm confines of peoples small but comfortable homes. The shadowy figure briefly stepped out of an alley and into the pale light of a lone street lamp. It was a tall man wearing a black suit with a crimson rose in the lapel, a tall black hat sat upon his head as the moonlight reflected off his polished black shoes with a bowtie of the same color resting on his crisp white collar. His black hair hanging low over his stormy gray eyes, his dark clothing and hair making a sharp contrast to his pale skin. The man stood under the light for but a moment before he quickly passed through and disappeared into the shadows once again.

If you watched closely you might catch a brief, shimmering glimpse of him as he leapt from building to building, the crescent shaped moon shining down on the mysterious figure and the slumbering city of London, he traveled swiftly through the streets, as if he had a known destination. After running a distance that would make anyone in their right mind give up the chase he suddenly slowed and stopped in front of an elegant looking mansion He stood still and silent upon the entry porch, the place a guest would normally be welcomed into the foyer by a butler or maid before seeing who they had come for. But this was no ordinary guest, although many would later come to wish it had been…

The man's tall dark form suddenly disappeared then moments later came back into view a story higher upon the railing of a large stone balcony. He stood there elegantly, his tall hat still partially covering his face, he lifted it slightly as a small smile twisted his previously stern expression. It only took him a second to make his way inside through the tall glass double doors. Upon entering the dark room with a tall dresser in the corner and a high poster bed along the side it became clear that it was a bedroom. There was a slim figure under the heavy blankets and atop plush pillows, the man slowly made his way towards the form hidden under the protective covers.

Upon closer inspection it became clear that it was a girl around marrying age, she had blond hair and undoubtedly pale blue eyes, her skin was kissed with a light tan and her plump lips were a rosy pink.

The man looked down at the girl with cold gray eyes as he slowly but without hesitation slipped a small blade from the sleeve of his dark suit. Just Moments later the blade made its decent and the girls sleep was made eternal without so much as a cry…

The moonlight streamed in from the tall glass doors as a crimson rose fluttered to the ground, landing gently upon the spreading stain of red on the once white linens.

The tall man dressed in black looked down at the now scarlet girl for but a moment, a merciless look in his cold gray eyes before he stepped back into the waiting shadows of the still silent room.

The next morning the large mansion would awake to the shrill, echoing scream of one who cared for the girl and the hearts of many would ache as a slow fear and sorrow would spread over the great city of London. All a result of a single man and his bloody blade…

The tall man dressed in black once more made his way through the narrow, cramped streets of London, as he made his way a soft tune floated towards his sensitive ears in the cold night air, it was the voice of a young girl awake long past her bedtime. The tall man stopped and looked back at the mansion, his lips parting as four, simple words fell from his pale thin lips.

"Sleep easy little one" he whispered quietly, the cold breeze carrying his soft words upon it graciously. He tugged his hat low over his empty gray eyes before he slipped back into the dark shadows embrace, back from whence he came.

The simple, haunting tune from the child's lips resonating sweetly in the cold night air.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, My Fare Lady…"

 **~Fin**


End file.
